shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinobi Pirates
Introduction The Shinobi Pirates is a group of pirates who were born from the infamous Shinobi Island. They are lead by "Blazing Pheonix" Totomaru Igneel. Their combined totol bounty is 364,000,000. Jolly Roger The Jolly Rodger consits of two swords used as the bones behind the head and a black headband tied around the skulls forehead. Crew Members l| Totomaru Igneel.jpg|Totomaru Igneel Ninja Shy.jpg|Sari Inoue Kaien Takamaka.jpg|Kaien Takamaka Aria Igneel.jpg|Aria Igneel Kenta Hiemaru.jpeg|Kenta Hiemaru Ren Mizuchi.jpg|Ren Mizuchi and Sora Totomaru Igneel Aria Igneel Sari Inoue Kaien Takamaka Ren Mizuchi Kenta Hiemaru Crew Strength Dispite being a small crew with 6 members, the Shinobi Pirates are a very strong crew. Starting with being able to defeat Turbo's crew, the Marines decided to keep an eye on them. After defeating a huge army of Marines, they sent three Captians and a Vice Admrial to defeat them, but they were instead defeated. The crew then shown to deafeat countless opponets, such as the Silver Tiger Pirates, the Assasin Pirates, the Shirogane Unity, the Bug Follower Pirates, the Darkness 6, and Raiga Sarutobi, the greatest threat to the crew. Dispite the crew being powerful fighters in their own right, their captian, first mate and sniper are very powerful, being able to defeat countless enemies. Even Yamamoto Inzangi, the leader of the Darkness 6, stated that the crew had the potential to defeat them. Totomaru: Captian, Fire Element Control, Swordsmen Ren,: First Mate, Earth Element Control, Assasian Kaien: Skilled Doctor, Sniper, Lightning Element Control Kenta: Skilled Carpenter and Helmsmen, Ice Element Control Sari: Skilled Naivigator, Martial Artist, Water Element Control Aria: Skilled Chef, Wind Element Control, Swordsmen Bounties "Blazing Pheonix" Totomaru - 100,000,000 "Majestic Dragon" Sari - 30,000,000 "Killer Rex" Ren - 60,000,000 "Strom Lion" Kaien - 80,000,000 "Twister Snake" Aria - 44,00,000 "Snowy Wolf" Kenta - 50,000,000 Relationships amongst the Crew Due to all the members being from Shinobi Pirates, each member of the crew get along very well, dispite Totomaru and Kenta's rivalry, Sari's annoyence with Aria's perveted ideas, and Ren and Kenta's fear of Sari getting angry and Ren and Kaien's friendly rivalry. But at the end of the day or adventure, they all never regret starting their crew and genuinly love being apart of it. They have even shown to be willing to sacrifice themselve on behalve of their crewmates, as shown with Totomaru and Kaien. Dreams Each member of the Shinobi Pirates have a dream, some of which as already been accomplished. Dispite these being the driving forces for their lives, they are willing to throw them away for the sakes of their crewmwmbers. Totomaru's dream - To experience freedom away from his island and explore the world. He also has a seceondary dream of admiting his feelings to Sari. He accomplished this dream when the crew entered the New World. After learning that Raiga is out in the New World, Totomaru made it his goal to defeat him, which he accomplished as well. Sari's dream - To finally defeat Haruka Ichiga in battle for always bulling her, which she accomplished when Haruka follwed Raiga's plan to dominate the New World, which resulted in Sari defeating her on the second try. She also had a secendary dream of finally admiting her love to Totomaru, but was dropped when Totomaru confessed his love to her first, causing her to cry tears of joy. Kaien's dream - To become a great doctor and to be the best sniper across the seas. He also dreams of exploring the New World. Ren's dream - To be a feared warrior of the seas and to be as strong as he could be. Aria's dream - To find the worlds greatest dish and cook it perfectly to. He also wishes to find a girlfriend. Kenta's dream - To become a feared pirate and to prove his worth. Allies and Traveling Companions Sora - Ren's pet hawk that he keeps. Takeshi Inoue - Sari's older brother Kaido Yoshimori - Totomaru's fire instructer Kikyo Mirua - Sari's childhood friend Madoka Mizuchi - Ren's older sister Guren and Amagai - Ren's old sparring partners Hibari Kazeoshi - Once a member of Marcus's crew, he has quit and became a friend of Kaiens. Fuka Hiemaru - Kenta's little sister and Aria's longtime and possible love intrest. Rika and Sato - Kenta's childhood friends History Working on it! Locations visited Need to think about this... Actions West Blue Forced the Jackson Pirates to disband. Defeated 20 Mountian Bandits and causing them to flee their island. Grand Line (Paradise) Defeated Turbo and the Turbo Pirates. Defeated an entire Marine Base along with three Marine Captians and a Vice Admrial, along with destroying the base. Defeated the Assasian Pirates and reforming Hibari. Defeated the Shirogane Unity and disrupted one third of the New World Triad Allience. Defeated the Bug Follower Pirates. Became the first crew to injure the Unknown Dragon that dwells in the Red Belt. Knocking out two World Nobles and defeating another hoard of Marines, causing another huge uproar in the Grand Line. New World Made it through Fishman Island and help them by defeating their Sea King infestation. Enconterd the Darkness 6 for the first time and lose. Fought an all out war with the Darkness 6 on Rock Valley Island and win, causing them to disrupte the seceond part of the New World Triad Allience. Fought Raiga Sarutobi and Haruka Ichiga after learning about their leadership of the Triad Allience and their plans of conquering the New World, and were able to defeat them on the second try, disbanding the Triad Allience for good. Trivia Ren's dream to be the most feraed warrior of the seas is similer to Usopp's dream to be a brave warrior of the seas. Only diffrence is that Ren is already brave. Related Articles Category:Pirate Crews